<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lacuna by kaasknot</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815788">Lacuna</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot'>kaasknot</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Kink fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Clonecest, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, clonepiles, handjobs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24815788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaasknot/pseuds/kaasknot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Waxer who noticed him, because Waxer had a bleeding heart for lost shinies.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boil/Waxer/Wooley (Star Wars)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Clone Wars Kink fills [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lacuna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was Waxer who noticed him, because Waxer had a bleeding heart for lost shinies. Strike that—Waxer had a bleeding heart, full stop. Boil was minding his business, rinsing off the usual post-battle grime, when Waxer had to go and look over at the hollow-eyed new issue on his other side and get all gooey about it.</p>
<p>“Hey,” he said, nudging Boil in the side. He tilted his head to the shiny, a look on his face that Boil knew all too well. It read, “Hey, Boil, see that lost cause? Time for you to suffer so I can make them feel better.” Boil thought that, and Waxer read Boil’s opinion of it on his face, because Waxer was like a toenail, all ingrown into Boil’s mind. The look Waxer gave him in reply translated more or less to “I think you’re an insensitive fuckhead, but I pity you.” What he actually <i>said</i> was “You doing all right?”, and he said that to the shiny, not Boil.</p>
<p>The shiny’s head jerked up at Waxer’s words, and okay, Boil had to give credit where it was due: he was cute in a lost akk pup kind of way. Big, imploring eyes and delicate tremble throughout his limbs that practically screamed “I’m fresh off the pond and way out of my depth, please take care of me.” He looked at Waxer, visibly torn between wanting reassurance and wanting to prove his toughness, and said, “Yeah, I’m alright.”</p>
<p>Fuck Waxer, anyway. “You’re about as ‘alright’ as an AT-RT with broken motor servos,” Boil said. “This your first battle?”</p>
<p>The shiny nodded reluctantly, staring at the shower controls. “Lost my squad,” he said, in a small voice. Oh, oh fuck, were those—was he <i>tearing up</i>? Boil glowered at the wave of protectiveness that flooded him.</p>
<p>Waxer let out a sympathetic hiss. “What were their names?”</p>
<p>“Jax, Fizz, and Dexter,” the shiny said, and the tears spilled over, two of them, tracing down his cheeks. “A mortar.”</p>
<p>“Hey, hey,” Waxer said, stepping in close and wrapping him in a hug. “It’ll be okay.”</p>
<p>The shiny choked a sob and buried his face in Waxer’s shoulder, his hands clenched against his back. Feelings Boil didn’t want anything to do with filled his chest. His shower sputtered out, and he got an idea.</p>
<p>“Hey kid,” he said. “What’s your number?”</p>
<p>Waxer gave him an “Are you fucking serious?” look, which Boil kindly ignored.</p>
<p>“CT-2988,” the shiny answered. “But… I’m Wooley.”</p>
<p>“Good to meet you, Wooley,” Boil said, making sure he sounded as unenthusiastic about it as possible. “I’m Boil, and that useless load you’re clinging to is Waxer.” He keyed in Wooley’s number to start his water ration. It fell square on Wooley’s back, warm and soothing. Waxer gave him a very satisfying apology-look.</p>
<p>“Let’s get you cleaned off, how about that?” Waxer said. Force, he was using his “small animals and pathetic shinies” voice. Boil rolled his eyes were Wooley wouldn’t see.</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>Waxer pointed to the soap. Boil handed it off, but not before he’d sudsed up his own hands, first. There was a lot of grime on Wooley’s back, and Waxer wouldn’t be able to reach it all. He blocked the spray with his body and set to work. Waxer ran his fingers through Wooley’s hair, gently scrubbing out all the sweat and tibanna residue, and Boil felt goosebumps rise along Wooley’s skin. When they finally pried him away to rinse off, Boil frowned at the dirty smears he’d left on Waxer’s nice clean chest. Waxer rolled his eyes at Boil, which Boil felt was very unfair.</p>
<p>“I can do the rest,” Wooley said quietly, his eyes red but his breathing steady. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>They left him to it, lingering nearby and chatting about light topics. “It looks ridiculous,” Waxer said of Boil’s new mustache, which was itself ridiculous, because Boil’s new mustache was spectacular.</p>
<p>“You look like you missed a spot shaving,” Boil shot back. He kept an eye on Wooley out of the corner of his eye. His shower ration had stopped, and he was doing the staring-and-trembling thing again. Boil tilted his head, indicating him to Waxer. “He needs to hit the sack.”</p>
<p>“You want to help?”</p>
<p>“You giving me a choice?”</p>
<p>Waxer’s stupid fond smile made Boil’s chest ache. “No.” He turned back to Wooley. “Wooley, where’s your bunk?”</p>
<p>“This way.” Wooley walked like a droid, which was a comparison Boil never wanted to make again, but there it was. He didn’t seem to notice or care about the rest of the barracks, he just marched his soggy, dripping way through the bunkroom to a bunk near the far end. Boil snagged a towel off a shelf as they passed.</p>
<p>“This is me,” Wooley said woodenly. He pointed to the bunk next to his. “That was Dexter’s. Jax was over me, and Fizz was over Dex.” He looked like a lost pup again, one of the big-eyed cadets afraid of AA fire and wanting a hug.</p>
<p>“We can stay with you, if you want,” Waxer said. “It’s a close fit on these bunks, but we could even share.”</p>
<p>“That’d.” Wooley swallowed hard, past a knot in his throat that was damn near visible. “Thank you. I’d like that.”</p>
<p>Boil sighed quietly to himself. He liked sleeping in a heap about as much as the next trooper, but that was best done on the <i>floor</i>, not packed into a bunk like sardines. Especially since Waxer had already claimed the inside post, which left Boil on the outside, balanced on the edge and wary at any moment of falling off. He stopped Wooley before he climbed in.</p>
<p>“You’re going to soak the sheets if you don’t dry off, and then you’ll wake up in the middle of the night to find out your balls have frozen off.” He scrubbed the towel through Wooley’s damp hair, then over his shoulders, chasing drops of water down his skin. “<i>Now</i> you can get into bed.”</p>
<p>He did, and Boil piled in after him. It was a tight squeeze and Boil hated it, but even if it was Wooley pressed against him instead of Waxer, he wasn’t going to complain. Much. He tucked Wooley’s face against his shoulder. “I can jerk you off, if you want.”</p>
<p>“Boil!”</p>
<p>“Waxer! See, I know your name, too.” He stroked Wooley’s hair. “I’m serious, though. Sometimes getting off helps you get to sleep faster.”</p>
<p>“Okay.”</p>
<p>“Was that ‘Okay I don’t really care what happens to my carcass right now,’ or ‘Okay, thank you, I’d like a handjob’?”</p>
<p>Wooley sighed, humid and weary, against Boil’s shoulder. “Both, I guess.”</p>
<p>“A resounding yes,” Boil muttered, but he was gentle when he took Wooley in hand. It didn’t take much coaxing to get him hard. He was young, probably hadn’t seen much trauma yet, and moreover still had the hormone surge of a battle lingering in his system. He stiffened up almost at a touch. Boil’s dick tried to stiffen up too, and Boil shoved it back between his thighs to keep it out of the way. That wasn’t the goal, here. Waxer, thank fuck, kept silent.</p>
<p>Wooley clung to him, rocking his hips as he got into it, and yeah, maybe he was imagining someone else’s hand on his dick, but he’d just lost three brothers. A little fantasy did the heart good, sometimes. Boil kept the pace quick, but not so quick that it shifted from intimate to businesslike.</p>
<p>The sweet whimper Wooley made into his neck when he came was almost worth all the bother. He pulsed and shook for a few moments, and by the time he’d started to soften against Boil’s belly, he was already half asleep.</p>
<p>Fucking Waxer. “This is your fault,” he muttered over Wooley’s shoulder.</p>
<p>“Far be it from me to stop, if this is what it takes for you to admit you’re a pushover,” Waxer replied, tangling his fingers with Boil’s. “Besides, he needed it.”</p>
<p>Waxer was a hopeless case, Boil figured. He wrapped his arm tighter around Wooley and let himself pass out.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Boil is very full of shit and he's lucky Waxer loves him</p>
<p>I'm also on <a href="https://kaasknot.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>